Feasibility studies are performed for research comparing the efficacy of social skills training versus cognitive therapy as adjunctive treatment for unipolar depressed inpatients. The research is designed to assess the interaction of these treatments with two initial characteristics of patients: level of cognitive distortion and level of social skill deficit.